


The Time Charlie Totally Didn't Look Find Dean's T-Swift CDs

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Charlie likes Taylor Swift, Dean Likes Taylor Swift, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury mentioned, Gen, Reputation The Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlie had just been walking past Dean's room, she hadn't meant to see the CD poking out from behind Dean's chair.Charlie takes Dean to a Taylor Swift concert and it's lowkey the best night of his life.





	The Time Charlie Totally Didn't Look Find Dean's T-Swift CDs

"Fuck." Charlie gulped as she turned her head to see Dean glaring at her.  
"What exactly are you doing?" He asked as Charlie dropped the Taylor Swift CD she was holding.  
"Uhm... I uh... I was looking for a, uhm... A sock?" Her face was flushed and she held a nervous smile. The truth was that Charlie had been walking past Dean's room and the door and had sworn she saw Taylor Swift poking out from behind Dean's chair.  
"A sock?" Dean rolled his eyes. "Really? A sock in the shape of Speak Now?"  
"Yeah! It's bright purple and sparkly, it's a really nice sock."  
"Cut the crap Charlie."  
"Okayy." She sighed. "SO basically, I was just going to meet you guys in the war room for the pizza but I walked past your open door and I swore! I swore! I saw a Taylor Swift CD, which I obviously did. So I was like oh I'm gonna go into Dean's room just for a second to see if it is. So I do that and I look behind your chair and like I find all this Taylor Swift stuff! And I'm like Oh My GoD! Dean likes Taylor, then I'm wondering why he didn't tell me because I mean Taylor is HOT! But then I remember it's probably because toxic masculinity facade and stuff. So yeah." Charlie grins.  
"You do know that you're speaking to my face right? And I do not have a "toxic masculinity facade" Charlie!"  
"Then why do you hide the fact you like Taylor Swift and cake and guys?"  
"Wh-"  
"Aaanyywayyy, I was wondering if you'd like to come to a Taylor concert with me for your birthday? I kind of have two tickets because Dorothy didn't want to come back from Oz just for a concert sooo...." Dean stared at her in disbelief.  
"Uhm, definitely? When is it?"  
"February 1st, only a couple of weeks."  
"Only a couple of weeks? Crap..." Dean thought for a second, he'd hoped he would have time to see Jody after his birthday for a couple of days. He'd just have to reschedule. "You know what that's fine actually."  
"It's a date then!"

Two weeks later and Dean was standing in the snake pit, reluctantly wearing a Taylor t-shirt Charlie had bought him. The stadium was slowly filling up, ecstatic teenagers, not so happy parents stood with them and a few other guys. Charlie hung onto Dean's arm a little anxiously. Dean had been to plenty of concerts, all of them very different to this one though, but Charlie had only been to one before and wasn't in a standing area. As the last couple of people filed in the lights dimmed and the opening act entered the stage. After singing a couple of songs all the lights shut off apart from two green tinted spot lights. Charlie jumped up and down, still clinging onto Dean's arm. Green smoke snaked up from the stage. The backing of ....Ready For it? started playing and the stadium erupted into cheers, Taylor rose from below the stage, wearing a black cape and emerald mini dress along with her backing dancers who donned black bodysuits. As the song ended Taylor yelled "Are y'all Ready for it?!" And a chorus of "YES!" (including Dean) yelled back. As the concert cycled forward, songs went on and Taylor's outfits changed Dean grew happier and happier.

It was the last costume change and Taylor stepped out wearing a blue dress, the blue dress from the Fearless tour. Dean grinned, it was so very Taylor. Charlie looked up at Dean and laughed.  
"What's your problem Charlie?"  
"Nothing." She grinned back at him and watched Taylor who had started to play Teardrops on My Guitar. Glitter and golden confetti drifted down from the roof, giving everything a golden shimmer. It was beautiful, like a blanket of snow on a December morning. Taylor continued through her final songs before singing New Year's Day.  
"Will you be here to clean up bottles on New Year's Day?" She asked the crowd before exiting the stage, revealing a snake starting from her shoulder and ending at the hem of her dress. It was the best concert Dean had ever been to. Charlie hugged him and whispered "Aren't you happy that my girlfriend blew me off?" And truly? Dean was happy.


End file.
